


Tonight We Party

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Post Book 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Wedge and Tycho have a few quiet moments.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles & Tycho Celchu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Tonight We Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



“Why are you up here and not at the party?”

Wedge started, then turned to see Tycho standing there, alone.

He had come up here to be alone, to get away from all the people praising him, thanking him, all the empty words and hot air. His people deserved the party, but Wedge himself had lost the party mood.

It was a victory celebration, and he suddenly felt like the ghost of failure at the banquet.

It was a victory celebration, but how many of those had he attended? How many times had they thought they’d won, only to discover they had no idea what they still faced.

He had helped take out two Death Stars, helped take down Coruscant, but there were still Imperials to bring the fight to the New Republic. Would they ever run out of Imperials who wanted to fight? 

Would they ever be done?

Would it ever be _enough_?

Somehow Wedge doubted it. He sighed, realized Tycho was still standing there.

“I’m just not in the party mood.” He tried for a smile. “You know how much I hate this uniform.

Tycho wasn’t buying it, Wedge saw, and looked out over the party again.

From his vantage point, he was the only one not in a party mood. There was something of a Rogues reunion going on – fitting, considering they’d opted to have the celebration in the newly liberated Imperial Musuem, in a room dedicated to a display about the defeat of Rogue Squadron. It was all lies and Imperial propaganda, but it made for a wide open space to party in.

Wedge saw Corran Horn and Wes Janson lifting glasses together and winced. Those two could definitely be trouble together.

Tycho followed his gaze. “Not only has Rogue Squadron done the impossible mission of saving my reputation, they’ve also brought people back from the dead. Why aren’t you down there living it up?”

“Why are you up here when you should be making up for lost time with Winter?” Wedge shot back, glaring at Tycho.

“Because you’re up here moping,” he said simply. 

Maybe he was moping, but he couldn’t stop it. Tonight, every time he looked at the crowd, he kept seeing the people who weren’t there. In his mind’s eye he saw Garven Dreis circulating in the crowd, or saw Porkins trying every dish on the vast buffet, saw Biggs Darklighter chatting with his cousin Gavin, saw Ibtisam and Lujayne Forge watching the party with wide eyes. He couldn't forget that for every win, there was a loss. Corran Horn had been found alive, and Tycho had been cleared of all charges, but Isard had escaped on _Lusankya_ with too many prisoners.

He leaned on the railing, and saw the one exhibit the Rebels had made time to bring in, the one piece of New Republic truth amidst all the Imperial lies. It was a memorial to the team that had gotten the message out to Leia Organa – Leia Organa Solo now – about the design flaw in the Death Star that would allow the Rebellion to take it down. The ground force – the unauthorized ground force – had died on Scarif to accomplish the mission, to give the Rebels the information that let Luke Skywalker put those missiles on target like he was shooting womp rats from a speeder.

The display belonged here in this room because those people had made a decision to rebel against the Rebellion and go rogue. When they were borrowing a ship, the pilot had identified the ship as “Rogue One” out of nerves. Of course, there had been no Rogue One – and there never would be again. Rogue Squadron’s leader was always Rogue Leader, and never Rogue One. It was a small, simple way to remember that team and their sacrifice. Wedge had not known any of them, but he thought it was a nice touch to include them as part of the squadron’s history.

Rogue Squadron hadn’t officially existed at the Battle of Yavin, but it had been born with Luke Skywalker and his lucky shot. Since then, they had been in every battle of any importance, and they had fought in more than just space battles.

“So why don’t you let me mope?” Wedge grumbled.

“Because there’s no Rogue Squadron without you,” Tycho said. “You’re the heart of it, and everyone wants a chance to spend some time with you. So if you don’t come down, we’ll all just take turns coming up here. While we’re doing that, Janson and Hobbie will probably start a fight, start a bar crawl, or come up with some other plan that involves whoever is sober picking them up at the local jail.”

Wedge had to crack a grin. “All of that happening seems a little extreme.”

“Maybe,” Tycho admitted. “But we will all come bother you if you don’t come down and join the party.” He paused. “Rumor has it Mirax held out enough Whyren’s Reserve for the Rogues.”

Whyren’s Reserve was nearly impossible to get now that Corellia had shut out the Rebels. Luckily Mirax, one of his oldest and dearest friends, was also a crafty Corellian smuggler.

“I’ll come down,” he said after a minute. 

“Better hurry,” Tycho advised. “The Whyren’s Reserve won’t last forever.”

He waited until Tycho had gone down the stairs, then took a last look over the balcony. This time, he made sure to look and see the people who were there. They were the people he’d helped keep alive, the people who had helped keep him alive. 

The ghosts of the past were there too, and Wedge knew they would always be there, in the back of his mind. The story wasn’t complete without them.

They were Rogue Squadron, and other parts of the Rebellion. Even Luke Skywalker had interrupted his Jedi training to come join the party, it seemed. 

Wedge Antilles was Rogue Leader, and his place was with his people. Even if this wasn’t the last victory celebration, it was a victory celebration. He might as well enjoy the evening for what it was, because he knew that the next mission could come any time.

He would be ready. Defeating the remaining Imperial forces was possible – and even if it wasn’t, that didn’t matter to Rogue Squadron, whose motto was that the impossible merely took a little longer. 

They would be ready. Wedge was Rogue Leader, but he knew he wouldn't be able to any of this without people like Tycho by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to give you a story that had a little more of the Wedge & Tycho dynamics that you liked! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
